


A New Perspective

by Casey_K



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: When Reid inadvertently wakes up cuddling morning he has some explaining to do. But that explanation paints a whole new picture of Reid in Morgan's head, a picture he thinks he just may want to explore.





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.  
> Hopefully it won't be too long between updates.

“Reid.” Morgan wriggled under the weight of Reid pressed against his chest. “Reid,” he said a little louder. He didn’t want to embarrass the kid too much, but damn, having a hot young body pressed against his, especially when it came with all the attachments and complicated feelings Morgan had around Reid, well, things were going to get embarrassing real quick. 

Morgan’s cock thickened as Reid squirmed and nuzzled against him. “Oh, god.” Morgan took a deep breath and tried to will away his erection. Reid moved his hips, rutting against Morgan’s thigh. Yep, he had morning wood, and it was drilling into Morgan’s flesh making him all kinds of horny. 

“Reid.” Morgan snapped. He tapped Reid’s shoulder. “Spencer.”

“Mmm,” Spencer moaned, “I love waki…oh, shit.” Reid pushed so far away from Morgan in his panicked realisation, he tumbled off the bed and landed with a thud. He peeked over the edge, his hair tousled and his skin flushed pink. “I am so sorry, Morgan. I really don’t know how that happened.”

“Really?” With Reid so flustered and apologetic…and a few feet away…Morgan allowed amusement to take over. “Looks to me like this was a familiar occurrence. Is there something you want to tell me, Pretty Boy?”

“What I mean to say…” Distracted for a moment by the tenting of his pyjamas, Reid groaned and curled in on himself. “I don’t usually move around much in my sleep. If I did, I wouldn’t have shared the bed with you last night.” He stood and headed to the bathroom. “I’ll ask Hotch if I can find another room.”

“The hotel’s full,” Morgan called after him.

“In another hotel then.” Spencer hovered at the bathroom door looking uncomfortable.

Morgan patted the edge of the bed. With his own erection subsided his curiosity had peaked. Reid sat crossed legged towards the end of the bed. “I’ll tell you what,” Morgan said, unable to hide his smile. “You tell me, who you thought you were waking up with, and we’ll forget this whole thing ever happened. How’s that?”

Reid narrowed his eyes. “And you won’t tease me relentlessly in front of the others?”

Morgan pulled a finger over his chest in a cross pattern. “Scout’s honour. Now, come on, I am dying to know the name of the sweet lady you were snuggling with in your dreams.”

“Fine. But you know I’ve never understood why you all assume I’m some kind of overgrown child. I’m not a virgin, Morgan.”

“I never thought you were.” Okay, so he’d wondered, but dismissed the idea. The kid was gorgeous, and he was definitely a type. He was certainly Morgan’s type. But that was another story entirely.

“You know I’m a profiler too, right? I can spot a lie, every now and then.”

“How about you just tell me already?”

“Marty. _His_ name is Marty.” 

Morgan was glad he was sitting down as that bombshell exploded in his brain. “You’re gay.” It was a statement rather than an accusation, but he still felt uncomfortable once it was out of his mouth.

“Actually, I’m Bisexual.” Reid hung his head and started to pick at his fingers. “And I’m really sorry. I should have told you before I shared a bed with you.” Reid looked up, and the worry as his eyes searched Morgan’s face brought a lump to Morgan’s throat. “But I know you took that fall hard yesterday and I didn’t want you to sleep on the floor and I knew you wouldn’t let me, either…but I am so sorry.”

“Reid. Stop. It’s not the end of the world. And I don’t care that you’re Bi, I still would have shared the bed with you, the same as I would share a bed with J.J, or Prentis, or Garcia if any one of them invited me under the same circumstances.”

“Even Garcia?” Reid teased.

Morgan laughed. “Okay, maybe I’d have to think carefully about that one. Besides,” Morgan added. “It’s not as if I haven’t been with men before and I didn’t mention it to you either.”

“Oh, god.” Reid buried his head in his hands. 

“Have I missed something?”

“I didn’t even consider your experiences with Buford.” Reid started to step off the bed. 

“Reid, wait.” Morgan reached for his arm and Reid paused. “That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s not?” Reid settled back on to the bed.

“I’m saying, I’m Bi too.” Reid relaxed again. “I haven’t actively…well, it’s been a while. Mostly experimenting in college, I guess, but I am still attracted to men. Attracted to some men, at least.” Morgan hoped to god he hadn’t given anything away to freak the kid out. The last thing he wanted was to make their relationship any weirder than it already was. “So, tell me about Marty, and will he be pissed that you had to share a bed with me?”

“Oh, he won’t care. We broke up.” Reid huffed. “A couple of weeks ago, actually.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Nah, not really. Same story, different antagonist.” He gave a sad smile. 

“You make it sound as though you date a lot.”

“I do, actually. Well, as much as work allows anyway.”

Morgan frowned. Had he woken up in the Twilight Zone? “How come I’m only just hearing about this. Do the others know?”

“I doubt it. As I said, you all seem to think I’m some kind of innocent little flower.”

“Flower?” Morgan shook his head. “You don’t trust us enough to talk about this stuff?”

“I trust you with my life, Morgan, you know that. All of you.”

“But not with your heart?”

Reid sighed, and Morgan felt guilty, for what, he wasn’t sure, but nothing should way so heavy on the kid when it came to the team. “It’s nothing to do with that.”

“Then tell me what it is.” Maybe he could fix it on behalf of all of them. “I’m all ears for this one.”

“Okay. Nobody shares their personal life. It’s like the unspoken rule that we don’t profile each other. And, let’s be honest, Morgan, unless it’s for a case, none of you want to actually listen to me talk anyway.”

“That is…”

Reid put his hand up. “Don’t. We’re friends. Good friends. I don’t want to hear you lie to spare my feelings.”

“I’m here, and I’m listening. Tell mw what went wrong. How long were you seeing each other?”

Reid sighed again, this time it seemed to be in resignation. “A few months. That seems to be my limit. They never stay past a few months.”

“And the reason they leave?”

“Work, mostly. I guess the realisation I was being truthful when I said my work would always take priority is too much.” Reid shrugged. “It’ll always be the choice I make. Most people find that difficult to accept.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Morgan shifted uncomfortably. He hated talking about this, but it was only fair to offer something of himself in return for what Reid was sharing. “I don’t date. Casual works for me. No responsibility to the other person when I cancel or shoot off in the middle of an evening. It’s just easier.” Before Reid could offer his insights into that cluster-fuck, Morgan continued, “So how many people have you slept with, oh secret Casanova?”

“How many have I slept with, or how many have I dated?”

“They’re different?”

“By your own admission, not all sex leads to dating. Well, not all dating leads to sex.”

“True. Where do you meet them? In general. I mean, you’ve made it clear you don’t like clubs and bars.”

“All over, I guess. Shopping, at the park, the museum. Talks and seminars I attend. Coffee shop. It really depends. I think some days I’m more open to the possibility than others.”

“That goes for all of us, Reid.”

“I’ve tried dating a mixture of people. Those who don’t really care for their career, those who love their work. It still tends to bottom out at the couple of months mark.”

“Give me an example.”

“Okay. Back last year I dated an older guy, a trauma surgeon. I thought he’d appreciate the immediate response aspect of the job.”

“Being on call, Reid. You can just say, being on call.”

“Right.”

“Obviously that didn’t work out.”

“He saw his role as more important than mine. He was saving lives, and I was…I don’t think he understood actually, and he hated that I carry a gun. He always said he knew what guns could do to people, that somehow I—well, all of us—were the cause of most of his headaches at work. But, in the end I think it was a lucky save. In the few months we dated we didn’t actually spend much time together. Towards the end he became very controlling, or at least tried to be. I think he wanted someone who would drop everything to be with him when he was free. He actually hid my keys to try to get me to stay off work.”

“What did you do?”

“I left for work without them. He was furious.” 

“Very lucky escape.” Certainly for the guy had Morgan known about him and his treatment of Reid at the time.

“It’s a double-edged sword, really,” Reid continued. “You have someone who understands the work ethic, and you end up not seeing each other so things never develop passed a certain point. Or, you have someone who works because they have to, and they can’t understand why you would give up time with them to work all hours. It’s very frustrating.”

“Do you have a preference? Men or women?”

Morgan could almost see the thought process as Reid took a moment to ponder the question. “I have more success with men. Not from a first encounter perspective, but I find in very general terms women always want to change something about me. A few weeks in they start talking about a haircut, or going shopping for new clothes, changing things in my apartment, getting rid of books, or journals.”

Morgan laughed. “That’s just women.”

“Whereas, men—in general—tend to accept me for who I am, they don’t want to change me as such, but they expect to be the centre of my world, and they really hate playing second fiddle to the FBI.”  
“And the women don’t mind that you’re Bi? I haven’t had good experiences with that.”

Reid shrugged. “It’s another thing they think they can change about me. That the sex will be so mind-blowingly amazing, I’ll never look at another man again.”

“Wow.”

“It’s not really a wow when you’re in the middle of it. There tends to be a lot of screaming and shouting, and throwing things.”

“And has it ever been that good?” Reid looked confused. “The sex? To make you not want to look at another man?”

“I would have thought the answer was obvious given that my last partner was male.” Morgan laughed and was warmed by Reid’s shy smile. “What time is it?”

“What? Oh, right.” Morgan checked his watch on the bedside table. “Time to get moving. You can take the first shower.”

Reid slipped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Morgan to his thoughts. So, Reid was far more experienced than anyone had thought. Well, than Morgan had thought. Who knew what the rest of team saw? The knowledge was powerful, acting on Morgan’s feelings for Reid and intensifying the need to touch, to explore, to find out exactly how good his ‘pretty boy’ was in bed. But would it work? Could they have sex, be friends with benefits maybe, and still work alongside each other without complications? Morgan had only just climbed out of bed when Reid exited the bathroom in just a towel, slung low around his slender hips. Morgan had seen him in only a towel before, but with the new information it took on a whole new meaning. Reid was lean, but defined, a smattering of hair over his chest, the hint of a treasure trail running over pale skin, and thanks to Reid’s morning erection, Morgan now had a fair idea of what lay hidden behind the towel.  
Morgan realised he was staring, and flushed, but not as brightly as Reid’s crimson cheeks. “Sorry,” he said. “I, uh…” He couldn’t think of anything to say, couldn’t move as Reid stepped into his personal bubble and leaned in to kiss Morgan’s cheek. 

“It’s okay,” Reid said. “I get it. You’re seeing me for the first time.”

Morgan nodded briefly, and without another thought pulled Reid into a proper kiss. It was slow, luxurious…incredible. Reid tasted sweet behind the toothpaste, and his lips were full and soft. It was Reid who broke the kiss. “You should shower,” he said, touching his fingers to Morgan’s cheek. “We don’t want to be late.”

Morgan kissed him again, then smiled. “Can we talk about this?”

“When the case is over.” Reid smiled. “But I’d like to. Talk about it, that is.”

Morgan pressed his lips to Reid’s one last time before heading into the bathroom. 

 

It was a quiet journey to meet the rest of the team. Hotch raised an eyebrow as soon as they entered the office. “Do we have a problem?”

“Oh, no,” Reid said. He smiled sheepishly. “I woke up cuddling Morgan, but we’ll get over it.” Morgan choked on his coffee.

Prentis smirked. “I would have liked to be a fly on that wall.”

“We’ll apply the pillow barrier this evening,” Reid said matter of factly. “To save my blushes tomorrow.”

“Morgan you can swap with me if you need to,” Hotch said. 

“It’s fine, Hotch. We’re fine.”

“Okay, then…” And the work day kicked in. 

 

Morgan cornered Reid at the first opportunity. “What the hell did you tell them for?”

“They are profilers, Morgan. Giving them a reason for the obvious change in our dynamic was necessary if you want a little privacy until we talk things through.”

“I guess.”

“I know. Seriously, Morgan, you do remember I’m a profiler and not a team mascot, right?”

Morgan was about to apologise to this new confident, out-spoken Reid who was turning his world upside down when he caught the smile. “I think a team mascot would be less lippy.”

“Is that so? You seemed to like my lips this morning.” Reid slipped a hand over Morgan’s ass and squeezed. He was gone before Morgan could think of a response that didn’t involve throwing him against the nearest surface and engaging in something highly unsuitable for the work place. 

 

After an endless day, and a stupidly close call they landed back in their hotel room. It was over, but it was late, and Hotch had ordered everyone to sleep a little later and they would fly out mid-morning. Morgan felt wrung out. As the door closed behind them he turned on Reid and pushed him against the wall, delving in for a long, hard kiss. Reid embraced it, pushed for more, pulling Morgan to him and grabbing his ass. It took time, but the kiss gentled, softened, and left Morgan smiling. “You are good at that, Pretty Boy.”

“I think you mean we’re good at that together.”

“Maybe we can forgo the pillow barrier this evening. I like the idea of just being together, if that’s okay with you?”

Reid grinned. “I knew you were a cuddler.”

“Guilty as charged.”

They undressed, took turns in the bathroom, and climbed into bed. Morgan pulled Reid close, and Reid let out a contented sigh. “It’s one of the things I miss the most,” he said. “When things end.”

“Cuddling?”

Reid nodded against Morgan’s shoulder. “I’m not usually one for tactile reinforcement, but since Hankel, I find I don’t like to sleep alone.”

“Reid, I had no idea.” Morgan squeezed his shoulders. “Please tell me you’re not serial dating just so you don’t have to be alone in your apartment?”

“Oh, not at all. I was dating just as much before, but before I was always a tad uncomfortable when my partner would want to stay after sex. I usually wanted to get on with other things.”

“And now?”

Reid shifted his weight so he was half on top of Morgan. “Now, I find the prolonged contact comforting, and a pleasure of its own.” He smiled. “I don’t seek it out purely for those reasons, however.”  
Before Morgan could think of a reply, Reid kissed him. They were soon making out in earnest, and Reid stripped off Morgan’s tee, and his own. He rocked against Morgan’s hips, butting their erections together and Morgan couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. “Should I continue?” Reid asked, adding his hand to the friction between them. 

“Yeah, please do.”

Reid stripped back their pyjamas and took both their cocks in his long, nibble fingers. It didn’t take long for Morgan, and Reid followed a few strokes after. “I thought we were going to wait?” Morgan managed as his breathing evened out.

“I decided I didn’t want to risk you changing your mind after we talk.”

Of course Reid would still be fully compos mentis after an orgasm. Morgan tried to pull his brain cells together to hold a worthy conversation. “Why would I change my mind?”

“We’re so different. You don’t date. I don’t do casual.” Reid cleaned them up with his tee and settled back against Morgan’s chest. “Don’t over think it,” he said. “We’ll talk when we get back to DC. Get some sleep.” And he kissed Morgan again. Morgan was in trouble. Those lips were so addictive. How could Morgan ever want anyone else? And this from a man who’d barely slept with the same person more than once. 

 

Morgan woke up with Reid tangled around him again, and boy, did it feel good. This time he allowed his hands to wander and didn’t feel so bad about his morning wood. Lord, how he’d love to put that to good use. Reid hummed against his side and kissed lightly over Morgan’s chest until he found a nipple. 

“Reid?”

“It’s okay,” Reid mumbled. “I remember it’s you, Derek.”

Derek. Yes, Morgan liked that. His name sounded different, special, from this new sexual Reid. It took a moment for Morgan to catch up with what was happening, to interpret the data his body was receiving and realise where Reid was going. “Oh, god…” Was all he could manage as Reid’s lips suctioned over the head of Morgan’s cock. It was a long, slow, but amazingly deep blow job that lasted too long and not long enough as Reid massaged his balls and slipped a teasing finger inside to do the same to his prostate. Reid swallowed as Morgan’s brains melted out through his ears before crawling up to kiss, chasing a tongue over Morgan’s lips for entrance. Morgan was still on his come-down when Reid spilled over his hip and thigh. “Hey,” Morgan complained. “What if I wanted to reciprocate?”

“You were too far gone.” Reid grinned. “I couldn’t wait.” Reid snuggled in and Morgan closed his eyes, but not before realising he was the happiest he had been in a long time with his Pretty Boy wrapped around him.


End file.
